Marvel Team-Up Vol 2 11
he just recently returned in - . After his recent trip to the surface to stop Roland Tilton from poisoning his people with pollution, Namor is left wondering what will happen if he can't be cured of his condition. While back in Manhattan, Iron Man returns to Star Towers and checks his messages.One of these messages is from Hugh Hefner, former owner of Playboy Magazine. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, particularly since Hefner died in 2017. He then gets a frantic call from Roland Tilton who asks Tony Stark for help, saying that he has been kidnapped by Namor in Atlantis. Before Stark can get any more answers the video call is abruptly cut off. In reality, Tilton was interrupted by the Wrecking Crew who have taken him hostage as part of a plan to get revenge against the Sub-Mariner for their past defeats at his hands. Aboard a ship en route to New Atlantis, Thunderball asks the Wrecker why they are going after Namor still. On top of his desire for revenge, the Wrecker also points out that New Atlantis is likely full of treasure for them to plunder.The Wrecking Crew has had an axe to grind against Namor since . While back in New York, Tony Stark is unable to reconnect with Roland and decides to investigate his claims. As Iron Man, Tony arrives in New Atlantis and demands answers from Namorita and Vashti. However, they insist that they do not have Roland Tilton as their prisoner. That's when the Wrecking Crew arrive and begin attacking the kingdom. Although Namorita and Iron Man rush to stop them, they are no match against the villains on their own. However, the tides of battle change when Namor finally arrives. The Wrecking crew doesn't recognize Namor in his diving gear until the cheering masses spoil this secret. In the ensuing battle, Namor's diving mask is shattered by the Wrecker's crowbar putting at risk of drowning. Iron Man quickly rushes him to a nearby hospital where the Sub-Mariner orders Vashti to get some of the drugs that allowed his people to breath on the surface for a short period of time, despite the fact that it was banned due to the fact that it could form addictions. In the meantime, Iron Man gives Namor a portable breathing mask from his armor to allow him to breathe while waiting for Vashti to return. Iron Man returns to the fight but it is a losing battle until Namor arrives, with his underwater breathing ability seemingly restored by the drugs. No longer hindered by his handicap, the Sub-Mariner turns the battle around and he, Iron Man, and Namorita defeat the Wrecking Crew. With the battle over, Vashti reveals that he did not give Namor the drug as instructed, but a placebo. Realizing that his fading powers were psychosomatic after all, the Atlantean warrior is glad that his trails are finally over. Later, Namor is officially crowned king of Atlantis once more and is hailed as the rightful ruler of New Atlantis. Although he thanks Iron Man and calls him an ally, he tells the Golden Avenger that he must leave New Atlantis immediately as he intends to sever all ties with the surface world from now on. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}